Entre el amor y la competencia todo se vale
by shinat23
Summary: Natsuki tiene una vida normal sin muchos lujos ni dinero, pero que pasa si de la noche a la mañana Natsuki hereda una fortuna de sus vecinos muertos? ¿como ara Natsuki con estos nuevos cambios? más si ahora tiene que pelear por la presidencia de la empresa de sus ex vecinos ¿que pasa si su competencia es Shizuru? pero ¿ Shizuru es su única rival para la presidencia? shinat


Hola nueva historia :P, sé que tengo que terminar las otras ¬_¬ pero es que no me podía sacar esta historia de la mente XD, espero sus comentarios :) no olviden comentar me inspira :3.

mai hime no me pertenece, pero la historia si es mía y algunos personajes si los invente yo :)

ENTRE EL AMOR Y LA COMPETENCIA TODO SE VALE

PROLOGO

(En un lugar donde el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse. Estaban reunidas muchas personas mirando un punto especifico, varias de las personas ya se estaban retirando ; así pasaron los minutos y todo el mundo ya se avía ido, solo quedaban dos personas las cuales seguían mirando el mismo lugar ; ese lugar era la tumba del hijo de esas dos personas)

_ mi amor deberíamos irnos ya, pronto lloverá y nos mojaremos ( le hablaba el hombre con cariño a su esposa la cual tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas : el esposo de la mujer no le gustaba ver a su esposa así, pero a pesar de eso el también entendía su dolor)

_ no quiero irme, quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí con mi hijo (decía con dolor mientras se acercaba a la tumba de su hijo, el cual ya acababan de enterrar)

(El hombre tenia lagrimas en los ojos, ya que sabia el dolor que estaba sintiendo su esposa, a el también le dolía la muerte de su hijo pero sabia que si se quedaban más tiempo hay empezaría a llover y los mojaría, lo que podría hacer que puedan agarrar un resfriado y el no podía enfermarse ya que tenia cosas que hacer en la oficina)

_ mi amor, por favor vámonos no quiero seguir viéndote así (le suplica el hombre a su esposa con dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos) a mi también me duele la muerte de nuestro hijo, pero piensa que el quizás ya esta en un lugar mejor ademas sabes que si fuera por mi yo me quedara aquí contigo todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que el mundo sigue y no se detiene, así que no nos podemos quedar aquí ya que hay cosas que tenemos que hacer y nadie va a esperar por nosotros

(la mujer sabe que lo que dice su esposo es verdad, así que con dolor y pesar se va parando con cuidado; su esposo la ayuda a levantarse y se van retirando a su limusina la cual estaba esperándolos afuera de el cementerio)

(después de varios minutos, las dos personas estaban dentro de la limusina yendo directamente para su casa, los dos iban en silencio esta que la mujer rompió el silencio en el carro con una solicitud que su esposo no se esperaba)

_ quiero mudarme de casa (dijo derrepente la mujer, lo que ocasiono el asombro de su esposo)

_ estas segura

_ si estoy segura me quiero cambiar de casa. Por que en nuestra casa tengo muchos recuerdos de mi hijo que son muy dolorosos

_ esta bien te entiendo, ya voy a llamar a mi secretaria para que me traiga la lista de las casas en venta

_ no quiero que compres una casa grande ni tampoco muy lujosa, quiero que compres una casa ni pequeña ni grande y que sea cómoda (habla la mujer con una mirada perdida; su esposo que estaba al lado de ella estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que estaba diciendo su esposa)

_ estas bien

_ si estoy bien, ¿por que preguntas ?

_ sabes que me estas pidiendo vivir en una casa pequeña y con pocos lujos

_ si sé que te estoy pidiendo eso ¿ por que?

_ no nada

(después de eso, el hombre compro una casa más pequeña y con pocos lujos como se lo dijo su esposa; también el hombre tuvo que comprarse un carro ya que seria muy raro para la gente que los rodeaba que viniera su limusina a recogerlo:ya que ellos llamarían mucho más la atención de la gente, y lo que menos el hombre quería era llamar más la atención de lo necesario)

Fin del capítulo

bueno antes que nada espero le aya gustado :) no olviden comentar ;D, voy a subir pronto un nuevo capitulo de buscando esposa para natsuki XD y después subiré un nuevo capitulo de mi shizuru ;P, bueno me despido ;D

preview del capítulo que viene: natsuki como estas (decía con una sonrisa el hombre que estaba parado en la puerta)

adiós


End file.
